If Bankotsu Were Gay
by Tanuki Bot
Summary: I had such a fun time writing this. To the song 'If You Were Gay' Read! OneShot!


* * *

**Doom: Hello all! I'm probably gonna get killed for this one, but I'll just do it anywaay**

**Inu: So... wahts it about?**

**Doom: Well, Its a song fic about two dudes, Bankotsu and Jakotsu **

**Ban and Jak: -suddenly brought into the conversation- wa?**

**Doom: I'm just gonna get on with it, if you know the song, sing along! Oh I odn't own the song..., 'If You Were Gay'**

**Ban and Jak: WHAT! **

* * *

**Bankotsu**  
Aah, an afternoon alone with My favorite Weapon, Banryuu to polish

-Looks around-

No Body to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?

_**Jakotsu**_  
Hey Ban!

**Bankotsu**  
-Sigh- Hi Jak.

_**Jakotsu**_  
Hey Ban, you'll never Guess what happened to Me on the trip through the market this morning.  
This guy was all smiling at me and talking to me

**Bankotsu**  
That's very interesting.  
-Tries to concintrate-

_**Jakotsu**_  
He was being realy friendly like  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I, -Points to self- was gay! -Points to Ban-

**Bankotsu**  
Yea, so, like, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
Hmm? Exatily, I don't care.  
-Awkward pause-  
So... Whad ya have for lunch today?

**_Jakotsu_**  
Oh, you don't have to get All defensive about it, Ban... -Looks down-

**Bankotsu**  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
-Jak jumps back-  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to polish Banryuu  
-Polishes-

_**Jakotsu**_  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Ban...  
I just Thought, ya know, it's something we could be able to talk about.

**Bankotsu**  
I don't want to talk about it, Jak!  
This conversation is over!

**_Jakotsu_**  
Yeah, but...

**Bankotsu  
**OVER!  
-Continues polishing-

_**Jakotsu  
**_-Sighs-  
Well, okay, but just so you know  
-Ramdomly starts to sing and dance-  
IF YOU WERE GAAAY  
THAT'D BE OKAAAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEEEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEEEE,  
IF IT WERE MEEE  
I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
-Waves hand in front of face-  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

**Bankotsu**  
Jak, please!  
I am trying to polish...  
-Jak gets all in his face-  
-Twitch-  
What!

_**Jakotsu**_  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

**Bankotsu**  
Ah, Jak!

**_Jakotsu_**  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

**Bankotsu**  
Jak, I'm trying to polish Banryuu!  
-Goes to other side of cave-

_**Jakotsu**_  
YEAR AFTER YEARRR!  
-Follows-

**Bankotsu**  
JAK!

_**Jakotsu**_  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR TO ME  
-Hugs Ban-

**Bankotsu**  
Argh!  
-Runs to other side fo cave-

**_Jakotsu_**  
AND I KNOW THAT YOUUU

**Bankotsu**  
-Looks up-  
What?

_**Jakotsu**_  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOOOO,

**Bankotsu**  
I would?  
-Blinks-

**_Jakotsu_**  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT, I'M GAY"  
-Waves hand away-  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY)

**Bankotsu**  
-Glares-

**_Jakotsu_**  
I'M HAPPYYY JUST BEING WITH YOUUU.  
-Doodles on wall-

**Bankotsu**  
Blood and guts, Naraku dead...  
-Thinks happy thoughts-

**_Jakotsu_**  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT MATTER TO MEEE  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS?  
-Wiggles eyebrows-

**Bakotsu**  
-Twitch-  
Jak, that's WRONG!

NICKY  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAAAAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAAAYY!

**Bankotsu**  
I am not listening!  
-Covers ears with hands-

**_Jakotsu_**  
AND HERE I'D STAAAYY,

**Bankotsu**  
-Shakes head back and forth.-  
La la la la la!

_**Jakotsu**_  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY.  
-Hops on his back grining-

**Bankotsu**  
Aaaah!  
-Drops Jakotsu and runs out of the cave to the Inu-Gumi's camp covering ears-

**Inu-Gang**  
-Get in fighting stances-

**_Jakotsu_**  
-Jumps through the bushes-  
YOU CAN COUNT ON MEEE  
-Points to self-  
TO ALWAYS BEEE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

**Inu-Gang**  
-?.?-

**Bankotsu**  
-Neals to the ground-  
BUT I'M NOT GAY!

**_Jakotsu_**  
If you were gay.  
-Grins-

**Bankotsu**  
Argh!  
-Colapses-

**Inuyasha**  
... What just happened?

**Kagome**  
Nooo..., clue

* * *

**Doom: So wha'd ya think! -Grin-**

**Jake: -Smiles- I liked it but I think you're gonna die.. -points to Ban and Jak-**

**Ban and Jak: -Weapons ready, murderous gleam in eyes-**

**Doom: ... eep -Bolts- REVIEW!**

**Ban and Jak: GET BACK HERE! **


End file.
